Mike Bayruns
Michael "Mike" Bayruns is a spectre and a member of Raynor's Raiders. Biography Early Life Before being involved in the military, Mike Bayruns was friends with Kevin Fu, Nick Winship, and Alex Hsieh. When he was 17, Bayruns was tracked down by Confederate Wranglers. However, at the same time, the Sons of Korhal attacked Bayruns' colony and destroyed much Confederate influence on the planet, forcing remaining Confederate forces to flee. Bayruns' parents were killed in the skirmish, leaving only him and his two brothers, Matthew and Andrew. The Sons of Korhal took the children into custody. Sons of Korhal Bayruns joined the armed forces of the Sons of Korhal. Since he was identified as a psychic, he was given Ghost equipment and was trained how to use it. Bayruns also underwent Japanese martial arts training. Dominion Lieutenant After the uprising's success, Bayruns was promoted to lieutenant and was assigned to the ''Behemoth'' class battlecruiser Patrimech, reuniting with many of his former friends. Battle of Borea squad fights through the forces of the KLF's battlecruiser.]]On December 2503, Nova Terra had located a Koprulu Liberation Front base. Because of the base's larger-than-usual size, it was assumed to be the KLF's main base of operations. Emperor Mengsk personally ordered Fu to assist Nova in destroying the base. After jumping to the frozen planet of Braxis, the Patrimech's crew encountered a KLF battlecruiser in orbit. Fu and Hsieh led the raid to capture the battlecruiser. Once Fu personally killed all KLF soldiers on the bridge, all alive KLF soldiers surrendered and joined with the Dominion Forces. The battlecruiser was renamed the Starfortress and was given to Hsieh to command. After landing and establishing a base, Nova contacted Fu regarding the strength of the base. It turned out to be far more well-protected than they had initially anticipated, being surrounded by two layers of force fields, a wall of missile turrets and marine-filled bunkers, and being internally defended by more marines, an army of Firebats, several Goliaths, and an ''Explorer'' class science vessel. Detecting Dominion presence, the KLF sent a squad of marines and two Siege tanks to scout for the Dominion base. The small force was quickly destroyed, and Fu ordered his technicians to send a false message saying that the Dominion base had been destroyed. Once a sizable force was built, Fu initiated the all-out attack. Along with Fu's well-established plan, the KLF was caught off-guard. The attack was a complete success for the Dominion. Towards the end of the battle, Nova and Fu called down two nukes on the KLF command center, seemingly defeating the rebels for good. Mengsk complemented Fu and his forces for their success. Fall of Agria and joining Raynor's Raiders Prior to the Second Great War, the Patrimech and the Starfortress were stationed in orbit of Agria. The Zerg invaded during the first days of the war and their sheer numbers decimated the Dominion forces, downing both the Patrimech and the Starfortress. While most of the Dominion forces retreated from the colony, Fu and the surviving soldiers under his command remained behind. Raynor's Raiders eventually arrived to the colonists' rescue and evacuated them along with the remaining Dominion forces. Subsequently, Fu and his forces joined Raynor's Raiders. Becoming a Spectre After Gabriel Tosh freed the prisoners of New Folsom, the equipment to activate Spectres became available to Raynor's Raiders. Bayruns, along with Fu and Hsieh, volunteered to become Spectres. Battle of Deadman's Port for scrapmetal to help pay for Mira Han's services.]]After Raynor's Raiders gave Adjutant 23-46 to Colonel Orlan to decrypt, Mira Han informed the Raiders of this treachery and offered her services if the rebels could pay her in minerals before Orlan completed his payment. Fu, Hsieh, and Bayruns utilized their abilities as Spectres to stealthily gather scrap metal for the Raiders. After the Raiders contracted Han before Orlan could, the three Spectres nuked the missile turrets and Goliaths defending Orlan's fortress in order to allow the Raiders' Hercules and Medivacs to deploy a platoon of infantry forces from the east, immediately within range of the mercenaries' headquarters. Fu, Hsieh, and Bayruns participated in the siege that quickly forced Orlan to surrender. Raid on Korhal .]]Fu, Hsieh, and Bayruns were deployed on Korhal where they discovered a science facility housing secret documents. The Spectres recovered the documents before aiding the rest of the Raiders in broadcasting the information on Mengsk’s war crimes. Raid on the Sigma Quadrant Xel'naga Worldship prisoners.]]Fu, Hsieh, and Bayruns participated in the Raid on the Xel'naga worldship in the Sigma Quadrant. They freed the first group of Nerazim prisoners and aided in destroying the Tal'darim’s defenses with nukes. Battle of Char .]]When Raynor decided that it was strategically better to cripple the Zerg’s air force, the Raiders arrived on Char’s space platform that housed 80% of Kerrigan’s flyers. Fu, Hsieh, and Bayruns, supported by a platoon of War Pigs, Hammer Securities, and medics, fought their way to Southeast coolant tower of the platform in order to nuke it. Category:Hyper Zergling